User talk:CalD
Hi CalD -- we are excited to have Computer Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro New Message #Cal -- I noticed when I received a new message, it was in an orange box. There were two links -- The first that said I had new messages, didn't work, however... Maniac 21:42, 12 October 2007 (UTC) New Message It's because of computer.wikia.comwiki -- Instead of linking to computer.wikia.com, it's linking to computer.wikia.comwiki.Maniac 21:48, 12 October 2007 (UTC) New Message Alright cool - We definitely need something to seperate messages without putting a subject, and to sign your name, since neither are there... Maniac 22:06, 12 October 2007 (UTC) New Message Either, I don't really care... Welcome Test! deletion code Delete Template This page is a candidate for deletion. If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the tag. Remember to check and the action=history}} the page history before deleting. To use this template, type on the page to be deleted. Category:Candidates for deletion Delete I think I do... The banner is a bit different, and the amount of articles changed, lol Hello... I have an email in for a copyright request. I'm getting quite good at dealing with webmasters if you ever need to and don't want to. The request is to improve our article on Computer moniters. I'll probably put some more in. Good - Important Glad to hear that you can fix it, I would definitely hope that it can be fixed ASAP so I don't have to keep dealing with this messiness. :P Maniac 20:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ##Yo, can I have adimies? Zartla 20:51, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Quitting WikiHow I have quit wikiHow to edit here pernamently , I was wondering since I am currently the only editing user if I could have B-Cats btw orry bout the wikiHow warning I was pretty pissed :Zartla 02:37, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Actually you can go to the make sysop page and click the check box for B-Cat Some Tips Please Hi Cal. Thanks for your kind words on wikiHow. Organisms Wiki was created on the 28th. Progress is slow so far, as I only discovered it had become a wiki yesterday night (I am 99% sure that the requests lab said I would receive an email upon creation of the wiki). I am contacting the Wikia Support Team for technical help on wikia, but can you please tell me how to created a welcome template? I saw on your talk page, and wondering where the URL for a universal template would go - obviously not www.somethingwiki.com/User:Test/Welcome because right now OrgWiki is too small to be thinking about personal templates. So is the welcome template based on the Main Page or what? Thanks. Edit Here is the link to Organisms Wiki Paul Davey 04:35, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Questions Hi CalD. Sorry for not replying sooner to your questions. You can set different themes for this wiki in your preferences. I've enabled recent changes patrol here. Angela (talk) 04:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Sometimes extensions can be added, but the postcomment extension leads to huge amounts of spam since it does not tie in with the anti-spam tools we use here. However, we are supporting the development of an alternative called liquidthreads which you can test here. Are you sure Zartla is not coming back? It's only been a month since his last edit here and only two weeks since he was active on the reviews wiki. You could contact him by email to check. The spotlights can not be removed. These are used in place of advertisments, so having them is generally seen as better since you have fewer external ads on the wiki. Angela (talk) 03:55, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I've removed Zartla's admin rights. JSharp will help you to set up something similar to postcomment that makes it easy to add a comment without risking spam from that extension. I tested it out and it does lead to spam that is very hard to prevent. Angela (talk) 04:09, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Computer Wiki Popularity We're trying to turn this into one of the most popular sites on the net right? And judging from the RC Patrol not very many users edit the site. In the past few days you, me, and SudoKing were the only ones editing. I Googled this site using "Computer Wiki" and "Computer Wikia" and this site was not on the top ten results of either seach. This is bad news to me. What good is a site nobody knows about? I propose some sort of ad campaign. That is, if it's not expensive, because it's your money we're talking about. But we need to get something out there that will draw people here. What do you think? Be Happy 23:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Well, we can't survive soley on editors from wikiHow. There are only so many who are willing to help out. But right now, I beleive our main goal should be focused around getting hits. If the site getsa lot of views, the new members will come. And the site will grow, in turn bringing in more editors, and it keeps going. I could try and generate some new users by spreading word around my school and on other sites that I belong to, but that can only bring in so much traffic. While I myself am opposed to advertising, I beleive it is something that must be done. And once it gets a pretty good base of articles, editors, and viewers, the ads can stop. My point here is that this website will not grow to be successful if we sit here and cross our fingers. Something needs to be done. Be Happy 04:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Re: Ads Whoa, you know you don't need to advertise. It was just a suggestion. It would be wise to avoid paid ads if you aren't currently in a steady job. If there's anyway I can help spead word/advertise let me know. Be Happy 02:11, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Re: Barnstar Thank You Cal. I appreciate the work you do here as well. May your wiki live on (as mine slowly rots away) SudoKing 00:50, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Hey I'm very interested in basically everything electronics, but I'm fairly decent with computers and the like. Could you check over my recent edits and give me some feedback. I am new to this wikia, but i am most active at the wizard101 wiki. I have been at that site since it had 150 pages and now it has over 4,500 and it's still growing. On Wikia combined, I am almost at a total of 5,000 edits. Let me know what you want me to do and I'll do the best I can. --Potroast42 01:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi, Cal, and welcome back! When you have a chance, would you please take a look at User talk:Be Happy/ and the Computer Wiki:Requests for adminship structure I created? Thanks! — Jeff G. 11:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC)